


From Darkness to the Light

by Alwaysalady



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysalady/pseuds/Alwaysalady
Summary: It all fitted them except one line but we will never know just how close it got to being their story.





	From Darkness to the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the love on my first story. This is the complete opposite but I hope y'all enjoy it! Also Scott/Tessa if either of you ever find this I wish you both all the blessings. And yes this is a song fic to Someone Like You by Adele. Thank you to the lovely writers and to her for singing this beautiful song.

  
_I heard, that you're settled down_   
_That you found a girl and you're, married now_

I never thought that we would get to this moment. I thought that us sticking to each other meant that at the end of these seventeen years I would get to be the one to hold your hand. I would get to be the one who you would hold in your arms for the rest of our lives. Instead, I have had to settle for being your arms for about a minute as we continue to skate after Sochi. I so wish that minute would last an eternity but it never does. It still hurts and my body shudders to even think about Sochi. Sochi broke us after we only won the silvers, but then you broke me, even more, when you met her there.

_I heard, that your dreams came true_   
_I guess she gave you things_   
_I didn't give to you_

What does she have that I don't have Scotty? Did you fall for her because at that moment I was a mess and she was innocent of being involved in the worst heartbreak of our lives? I do have to say that you and I both played significant parts of that heartbreak. I was the one who asked you to do a reality show and you are the one who asked me to stay with that witch of a woman who betrayed us in the worst way. You never saw that betrayal coming because she was always oh so kind to you. Because of your exasperating loyalty, you said that we had to stay with her and I will always be loyal to you so I stayed for you.

Old _friend, why are you so shy_  
 _Ain't like you to hold back_  
 _Or hide from the light_

Now every time we even try to begin that conversation you won't let me say a word because you continue to apologize. Nevermind that in order for us to even try to talk about Sochi we both have to have a few too many drinks. It breaks my heart every time knowing that after each one of these failed talks she is the one one who gets to take you home. But then again I am grateful for her because thanks to her you are beginning to grow up. You are becoming the man that your mom and I always thought you would be. Your eyes shine when you are with her and when you look at me all I can see is the pain that you have in your eyes when you look at me. I see how you tense when we have to stand side by side in interviews but I see you be mostly relaxed as she tells me when we meet up all about your adventures on the road with her. I then see how you glance at me when she is the one who tells me about the house that you are buying and remodeling. I never thought I would have to hear about big life changes for you from any other person's mouth but yours. She has now taken over my role in your life and I am truly just your skating partner. Actually, I am not really your partner but rather the girl that you skate with.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I_   
_Couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it_   
_I had hoped you'd see my face_   
_And that you be reminded that for me it isn't over_

I guess time really heals because as the months pass by we slowly begin to pick up the pieces of our partnership. But more importantly, I begin to heal myself and repair what I once thought was irreparable damage. It is funny to think that it was just February when the heartbreak happened. I begin to say yes to every new opportunity because I now have to figure out who I am outside of VirtueMoir. I have to figure out how to be Tessa, just Tessa not T or kiddo or any of the other nicknames you have for me. I begin a relationship with the man who you never understood why I would involve myself with him. A part of me does wish that the fact that I am with him would wake you up but it doesn't. All three of us even go to an event together and you wish us well when you leave the event early because you have to get back home to her. The only thing that you do say is for me to not forget that I will always be invited to your family dinners.

_Never mind I'll find someone like you_  
 _I wish nothing but the best_  
 _For you too, don't forget me_  
 _I_ beg, _I'll remember you said_  
 _Sometimes it lasts in love_  
 _But sometimes it hurts instead_  
 _Sometimes it lasts in love_  
 _But sometimes it hurts instead yeah_

It is funny that while this is the first family dinner I attend post our heartbreak, she has lost count of how many she has attended. It isn't until I realize how much your family loves her and is happy that you have her that I realize that I have lost them too. I was always your Tessa, but now I am just the Tessa who you occasionally skate with. Now she is the one who they say is yours at these family dinners. I embrace your parents extra hard and for a little while longer as I thank them for having me because I now have to come to terms with the hope I have had of someday being able to call them my parents. I will now have to settle for being somebody who the Moirs used to love.

  
_You know how the time flies_   
_Only yesterday it was the time of our lives_   
_We were born and raised_   
_In a summer haze bound by the surprise_   
_Of our glory days_

It hurts to realize that we are slowly drifting from being a friend to two people who could be considered childhood friends. This experience is different than the first one but I guess it is stupid for me to believe that our experience would be the same. After all, we both have silver reminders of our heartbreak. We both are continuously reminded of the heartbreak at every appearance at every interview we do together. It probably doesn't help that we now only see each other once every two weeks when we used to spend every day together. I truly do have to realize that once the shows stop I will see you even less. Your home is now in her arms while I am somehow still here in London in the home I bought in our glory days. I don't think I told you but I bought this home with you in mind. I thought that this would be the home we would raise a family in but now I realize that it will be a family home but not to the VirtueMoir family. I am not too sure if it will be the home of a Virtue anymore either. Perhaps it would be best to have a clean break from this too because I don't think I can handle living so close to you and her.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I_   
_Couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it_   
_I hoped you'd see my face_   
_And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over_

Isn't it funny that I used him to make you jealous but it is now December and he is still around? I guess I am starting to settle for him as I realize that I will never have you. You have her and as time passes I realize that you could continue to have her for the rest of your life. While I am beginning to see the cracks between me and him it seems that the two of you are only growing closer and stronger together. I get to experience your closeness when I go to drop off the presents at your home. Your parents begged and begged for me to stay but I couldn't handle it after seeing her seated in what always used to be my seat. I realized that I truly lost you; when for the first time in our lives you are not the one to walk me to my car but rather Cara is. I will always have to thank her for never mentioning to you how I cried as I drove away from your house that cold December 20th.

_Never mind I'll find someone like you_   
_I wish nothing but the best for you too_   
_Don't forget me I beg, I'll remember you said_   
_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_

This new year has come and gone and I finally feel like I have a glimpse of who I am without you. It is getting easier and easier to just be the girl that you skate with occasionally. I am even beginning to be grateful instead of resentful of our partnership. Every event without you makes me realize that I can stand strong even if you are not by my side. While there is a part of me that wished that I had you with me I can now show who Tessa is to the general public. People now call me a media darling and even he has noticed that I am not broken. I can finally skate with you every two weeks and not sob afterward. I can now see him and not compare him to you and see her and not compare her to me.

_Nothing compares no worries or cares_   
_Regrets and mistakes their memories made_   
_Who would have known how bittersweet_   
_This would taste_

The fact that I no longer compare her to me is probably what helps the two of us start to chat. We aren't and probably won't ever be best friends but she truly is a great person. If I don't get to be your everything I truly okay with the fact that she is. We slowly start to heal from the heartbreak and we finally have a good chat about it. Once again you apologize but this time you let me apologize. You confide in me and I confide in you and I realize that somehow we are starting to fall into being a partnership again. This will only help us as we prepare for the skating shows this year. But first, there is something that I have to do.

_Never mind I'll find someone like you_   
_I wish nothing but the best for you_   
_Don't forget me I beg, I'll remember you said_   
_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_

I thank him for waiting for me to make up my mind. And it does hurt a little to see him be okay when I end things. I guess there might be a part of him that thinks it is only a matter of time until I run back to his arms. However, I know that as I walk out the doors of his home I will never be back. After all, and it pains me to admit but you were right he isn't the best for me. Outside of him not being you, he is a douche and frankly, I will never again settle for a man who thinks of me as just arm candy. You have taught me to be your equal and I realize that in my future relationships I need a man who can be my partner.

_Never mind I'll find someone like you_   
_I wish nothing but the best for you too_   
_Don't forget me I beg, I'll remember you said_   
_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_

You are my skating partner and I am thankful that I have you. You might be oblivious and I frankly think you haven't realized that I am newly single but I'm not. She comes to shows and I am thankful to have her there because it makes it easier for us to never make a serious mistake. There might be times where we get too close for comfort but it helps that after every number I see that you hug her and not me. And while this might have broken me a few months ago I really like her and I love you. Yes, I can finally admit that I madly and utterly love you. But in the depth of my love for you I want what is best for you and with your actions, you tell me that she is. I am grateful for the love that I have for you because it has taught me who I am. While I realize that I will never be Tessa Virtue-Moir I am deeply grateful to always be one half of VirtueMoir.

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_

We have decided to take part of the trip to Scotland next month and I am okay that the three of us will be going. I know that one day I will find someone like you. He won't be you but that is beginning to be okay with me because I can't wait forever for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Honesty time: I don't think that I am finished with this one. I have a rough outline to continue it but I need encouragement and comments to know if there is interest in the continuation of this.


End file.
